Dragon In the Desert
by Mae Rose
Summary: Hiei gets tossed in to another dimension. One were demons rarely cross into, and finds himself trapped. What he doesn't expect is to find is the difference in the humans between the dimensions. Ninja with demon like powers? This is new, who knew humans had such potential. Trapped in this dimension, Living with humans, what else will happen. Hiei X Gaara!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And thanks for taking a look at my new story. This is going to be a strange paring, but it sounded good to me. So its Hiei X Gaara. Should make a nifty mix! Anyhow, been a while since I wrote last. Please be nice on me LOL. And Review of Corse! Let me know how I am doing. I am NOT the best speller in the world. I do what I can with spell check. I don't own anything! :D Enjoy chapter one! MORE TO COME!**

Hiei hissed out a growl in frustration at the current situation. Here the team was, sitting in the middle of the makai, stuck in a nasty freak weather storm in a cave. He was just about out of sanity as he listened to the two buffoons bicker back and forth. His eyes glanced over the small cave, to observe his teammates. Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting next to the fire, arguing over something unintelligible. Kurama was not far from them, studying some writings on the wall. The writings were the main reason they were here.

**~flash back~**

Koenma shifted some paperwork along his desk and handed a folder to Kurama. "Your new mission should be a simpler one. You 4 are to go and investigate an area in the makai. Some demons have been gathering in the area. We don't know what for, however we are worried that it might be trouble. Along with the gathering of Demons, there seems to have also been a freak storm that started not long after. Kurama I will provide you with the map. Please investigate the demon gathering and the area."

**~end flash back~**

Once they got to the area that Koenma had spoken of they found that the storm was getting worse. There was hail, rain, and lightning that had left craters in the ground. Trying to avoided getting struck by the deadly lightning, they found a large moutin in the middle of the storm, which had a gated entrance the lead underground. So they went in, and out of the storm. This is where they now found themselves. In the middle of a cave, a cave that's walls were covered in scripts. And those were what held Kurama's attention.

Letting out another frustrated sign Hiei leant back against the rock wall behind him. His head lolled back against the wall, and his eyes rested on the ceiling above. From where he sat he stared at the ceiling, of the cave. The flat, Mirror like ceiling. Hiei blinked and studied the ceiling a bit harder. It was a Mirror! And he could clearly see the reflection of the ground of the cave, were the appeared to be etchings carved into the floor off to the left side of the room. Hiei was quite intrigued by them, and stood on his feet. He walked over to where they were, still glancing at the ceiling, until he stood in the center of the markings. He looked down at the ground, and shockingly saw nothing. He looked up, and then down, he clearly saw himself reflecting in the ceiling, but there was nothing on the ground.

Hiei knelt to the ground, and dusted it off lightly. Still, nothing appeared visible. Hiei growled again, and glanced up. He turned around to bring this to Kurama's attention, to find his three comrades right behind him. The three stood about 3 feet away from him, and their moths were moving. But Hiei could not hear a sound. Hiei tried to step forward, and meet a barrier that rippled through the air. His eyes widened and he pushed against it. It was solid. He glanced back up at his teammates, who were talking still but Hiei could not hear a word. Hiei glanced up at the ceiling, the others followed his eyes. The ceiling appeared to be rippling now. Waves moving across it, and a light shimmering softly from it. The reflection gone. Hiei then noticed that light started to fill the room. His face snapped down to meet the others. The carvings on the wall of the cave appeared to be filling with light; slowly the glowing was moving from the base of the walls and climbing upward. Hiei looked back at his teammates. Who were not focused on him, but appeared to be talking to each other.

The light in the room got brighter and brighter. The barrier around Hiei started the ripple, and the same markings that were carved into the wall began to appear climbing up the barrier walls. Soon the Light projecting from around him became so blindingly light that Hiei had no choice but to close and shield his eyes. Then Hiei felt the pulse around him. He suddenly felt like he was falling, but he wasn't falling, he was still standing on the ground. His whole body jerked, and he collapsed to his knees, his hands resting flat on the ground. His whole body felt disoriented, and shaky. Everything around him was pulsating, and he was falling, yet not. His body started to tremble from the disorientation. He strained against the feeling, but it only got worse. His trembling and disorientation got worse, and Hiei felt his breath speed up, his body didn't feel right he felt sick, pressured, and dizzy. Until his body couldn't hold out anymore, and Hiei collapsed against the ground blacking out.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~ TIME SKIP~_~_~_~_~_~**

Hiei groaned when he awoke, his whole body ached all over. He felt sick and disorientated still. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The world seemed to be spinning around him, so he clamped them close again and rested against the cold ground. He waited for a while, until his head stopped pounding, and his body stopped trembling. He opened his eyes once more and blinked a few times. His body still hurt, and his head felt like it was going to split open from pressure. But he knew he had to move, he had to sit up. He could not be caught ungraded much longer, he was a open target.

Hiei pushed himself to sit up, it was hard, and it hurt. However after much effort he managed to sit himself back against the wall of the cave. He glanced around the cave, and was shocked to find that it was not the same one he has been in before. The walls didn't have the carvings, and were rough. The ceiling didn't have a reflection. Hiei glanced at the ground where he had come to awaken, and saw that there was the carving on the ground of the cave. The floor of the cave however was covered in dirty and dust. It looked completely uninhabited for a long time.

With a grunt and struggle, Hiei pushed himself up from the ground into a standing position. His legs were a bit shaken, and his body protested the move. Hiei forced himself to ignore the complaints of his body, and used the wall as support as he made his way to the entrance of the cave. When he reached the entrance he peered out of it, and was surprised to see that he was on a lone mountain, surrounded by a desert. This was not where he had been the night before. Bringing Hiei to one conclusion, that somehow, what happen last night must have been a portal of some type? Leaving Hiei now stranded in some unfamiliar place.

With a tiered sigh, Hiei leant back against the wall. Outside of the cave it was dry and hot. Not that the heat bothered Hiei much being a Fire Demon. But with his body the way it was now, he was in no shape to go gallivanting around a desert. However he was also in no shape to protect himself. He needed rest, and the cave seemed like the only viable option at this point and time. Hiei glanced back inside the cave. This opening had appeared to be the only entrance. Meaning if he was attacked it would come from this opening.

Hiei pulled his hand up to his moth, and bite his plum. Blood seeped from the wound and into his cupped hand. With his other hand Hiei dipped his hand in the blood and began scribbling a Keiki protection barrier on the wall. He shifted to the other side of the opening and finished sealing the keiki barrier. Leaving the entrance of the cave shut up by the protective barrier. The only thing coming though that would have to have a large amount of power. Hiei moved back into the deeper part of the cave, and sat, leaning his back against the wall he allowed his body to drift off into sleep.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~ TIME SKIP~_~_~_~_~_~**

Hiei awoken startled by the jolt to the keiki barrier. His head snapped up and moved sharply to the entrance of the cave. From the back of the cave were Hiei lay, he was not able to see much near the entrance. But from what Hiei could make it, it appeared that there were lights flashing around the entrance. There was also some talk. Then suddenly Hiei felt another Jolt. They were weak jolts, and Hiei knew that at present, whoever was trying to make it though his barrier had no chance of getting through. They were not a threat to him. Hiei stayed in the back of the cave, unmoving, focusing on the cave entrance. There were a few more jolts to his barrier; however they were weak, and powerless. Then the jolting stopped. Whatever had been trying to get in seemed to have given up. Hiei was still tiered and sore, so he allowed his body to rest once more.

**Sorry got to stop there guys! Please Review! Let me know what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh, Here we have it! Chapter 2. Was a little depressed about the number of people who have stopped to read this LOL… even more sad at the lack of reviews. BUT I am on a roll with the story, so I am going to keep going. Have fun reading! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :D**

Hiei awoke once more to another jolt to his Keiki barrier; this one had more power to it, a lot more power. The jolts to it came over and over again. Smashing hard against it. Hiei shifted against the wall, slightly annoyed by the presence beating on his barrier. Hiei figured that these ones would go away after they found themselves unable to break though the barrier. However the attacks continued for the next half hour. Scrunching his eyes, he stood from his napping spot on the floor of the cave, and stretched a bit. He moved toward the entrance of the cave to pear out at the unwanted guests.

"Looks like we have finally been able to draw the demon out of its hiding spot." A blond hair female with a giant fan spoke. She bashed the fan into the ground, and grinned cockily at Hiei. "We thought that you were going to hide in there all day." She taunted.

Hiei glared at her, and stayed just inside the barrier. Two others dropped down on the ground next to her. He studied the three in front of him. One of the new guys had black spiky hair, when strange purple markings covering it, he carried some strange cocoon on his back. Then third presence had Reddish brown hair, pale skin, too much eyeliner, and the Kenji love painted on his face. Hiei realized that they all appeared to be human children. This shocked him because there appeared to be no other presences around, and there was no way a human child could cause that much irritation to his barrier.

"Well are you just going to stare at us? Or are you going to come out of the cave so that we can dispatch you. There is no way we will let you demon rage on your village." The girl called out, picking her fan up once more. She whirled it and sent powerful gust of wind smashing into Hiei's Barrier. The wind rushed around the barrier, then dissipated. Leaving the barrier un damaged.

Her words intrigued Hiei, the face she knew he was a Demon. Not many humans know of his kind's existence. Her strange abilities also surprised him. 'She must be a human physic. For her to be this powerful. But what of the other two, these humans are interesting.' Hiei though studying them.

"Well? Come on!" The human girl taunted him again.

"Hn, I have no interest in fighting human children. Go away" Hiei said, turning his back on the unwelcomed guest, and moving into the back of the cave.

"Hay! Dong ignores me!" She shouted, once more swinging her fan. The air pounding at the barrier. Her attacks continued against the barrier; however Hiei chose to ignore it.

Hiei summoned a Fire ball in his hand and started to move about the cave. He took his time to get a better look at the cave. The markings were still carved into the ground. However the walls and ceiling of the cave were plain, and normal. Hiei took his time to examine the cave, hoping to find anything else to trigger the way back. However his search was in vain. The cave had no markings other than in that one spot. There was nothing else in the cave. Hiei growled to himself. Hiei turned his back and leant against the wall. Slowly sliding down to sit once more on the cave floor.

He rubbed his head in irritation, the human girl outside his barrier was relentless, and she continued to wail against his barrier. Hiei was coming to the conclusion that there was no way back in this cave. He had to consider, if he should wait and see if the others would follow. Wouldn't they have followed by now tho? Why had they not come during the night? Would they even be able to pass though after him. Hiei growled again and leant back against the wall, closing his eyes and relaxing. 'There are humans here, so maybe I have been tossed into the human world. But, something doesn't feel right. And if I was in the human world, Koenma would have sent Botan to pick me up. At this point, all I have to go on is dealing with the humans. Meaning Ill needs to leave the cave, and have to ask the humans for assistance.' Hiei grumbled to himself.

Hiei stood up and moved toward the barrier again. The human girl had stopped pounding at the barrier, and was standing with the other two just watching the entrance of the cave. She smiled when she could see him again. "Look who came back. I thought you were going to hide in there longer." She taunted. Hiei sighed, this human girl was annoying.

"Were at in the human plane am I?" Hiei asked. The girl's eyes widened a little before she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Guess what they said was true, you demons don't care where you are when you cause destruction, you just wipe out whatever is in your way." She snarled at him. Hiei tilted his head a bit to the side, studying this human girl. He glanced at the other two. One of them he could not read, the other, displayed displeasure on his features.

"Human I have not attacked you, nor your village as you have claimed. Nor do I intend to attack anyone; you are the one here, who is trying to start a fight." Hiei pointed out matter of fact. The girls eyes widened for a second, then she glared even more.

"You expect us to believe you? That last demon that came forth from a storm on this mountain attacked our village. We did nothing to provoke it yet all the same it came after the village." Hiei studied the girl, she looked anger, her emotions of rage radiating from her in waves. "We protect our village now, and we will not let another demon attack it. We will stop you here and now!" She said, summoning her winds to smash against the barrier.

'That's right the storm, from last night. It was abnormal, and this is a desert. Did it rain last night in the desert? The storm must have been part of what transported me here.' Hiei grunted. Hiei signed, 'It is apparent that other demons have been transported in a similar way, that area is inhabited mainly by animal yoki, when the storms start up the beast must have gone to take cover in, and ended up in the same trap as me.'

"Hay, don't just ignore me! I am talking to you!" The girl shrieked. Sending a powerful blast of wind against his barrier.

"So the other demon, that came from the storm. What happened to it?" Hiei asked. The girl stomped her feet, and jammed the large fan into the ground.

"Why should we answer your questions?" She snarled, crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"The last demon came out of a storm from this mountain 50 years ago. After it killed many, it was caught, and killed." The boy with reddish brown hair spoke for the first time. Hiei's eyes drifted over to this human.

"Gaara!" The girl exclaimed. She was cut off by a hand being waved in her direction from the one now known as Gaara.

"That is enough Temari" Gaara said. The girl backed off immediately, and glanced briefly at Hiei. She snatched her fan closed and swung it around her back.

"Yes Gaara," she responded. Gaara kept his attention on Hiei, and moved a bit closer to the barrier, to stand between Temari and Hiei. Hiei studied the boy named Gaara.

"The demon that came though from the storm appeared to have been some kind of a hyena beast. It went into some kind of a rage, and when it stumbled across some of our villagers it followed them back to our village and attacked. I just happened to have found a scroll with information regarding the storms. It appears every 50 years, the storm hits, and some manner of beast comes forth from the storm. It always descends from this mountain." Gaara explained. Hiei had kept his eyes on the boy, his eyes in particular. And did not miss a beat. When the one named Gaara talked of the village being attacked there was a brief flash in his eyes. They changed, flashed; there was more to the boy than what appeared.

"And what of you?" Hiei asked studying the human in front of him. "You are not totally human are you?" Hiei asked. Gaara's face did not change, his mask of indifference still hiding his face. But when he asked he caught the flash again.

'Hmm I see, so it's like Kurama, lets tests his mental barriers.' Hiei took a step forward and glanced deeper in to Gaara's eyes. Hiei then lifted his hands to his ward, which covered the Jagon, and removed it. The eye opened glowing purple. Hiei closed his true eyes, and directed the Jagon into the boys psyche. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at the eye, and then his eyes hooded and fell blank. Both Hiei and Gaara were drawn deep into Gaara's subconscious.

Hiei found himself standing in a room, in front of a large cage. Gaara found himself standing not far from Hiei. Without his sand armor, it was easy to see the shock on his face. Hiei's eyes drifted from the boy and over to the cave. Were two large eyes glared at him from behind it.

"So it appears that you have a demon living inside you", Hiei stated. Gaara's eyes drifted to the cage and then to Hiei. You could still see the surprise on his face.

"How? How, are you in here? Shukaku?" Gaara stuttered out.

"Hehehe, Look at that blood, blood all over your soul. You have felt the blood lust to, the same as I. Hater of humans, the filthy beast. And yet you're so powerful. Power great power, hehehe I would love to kill you and drink your blood. Bwhahaha!" The caged beach rambled on, laughing in a craze. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. His eyes drifted over to that human who host such a creature.

'This is no demon, it's a crazed cage beast. And yet, it lived inside this child. Blood lust, and crazed. How is this boy sane.' Hiei though. He shook his head, and then glanced back at the cage. The beast's eyes hardened on Hiei. "But I won't get to taste your blood will I. No, you are far too powerful, for even the likes of me. Hell that nine tailed beast wouldn't even be able to take you. But what is a powerful apparition doing inside my vessel? Interested aren't you? Yes, you are, I can feel it on you. But what I don't feel is that blood lust. Ahh, how long has it been since you killed for enjoyment. Oh the pleasure of the kill, you must miss it! Blood my dirty your soul, but its drying up and fading away. Oh how sad, how very sad. You must miss the fun, OH ITS SO FUN BHWHWHW!" The beast rambled on. Hiei finally had it, getting annoyed by this crazed beast.

"Shut up, can you hear yourself? How this human has been able to remain sane is beyond me." Hiei hissed to the beast. He pulled himself away from the boys psyche. Once he was out, he closed the jagon and warded it. He opened his true eyes, and looked back up at the humans. Gaara, was leaning in the arms of the human girl, his eyes glazed. They cleared not long after, and he righted himself. He looked over to the other humans, then turned his attention back to Hiei.

"So, is what Shukaku says true?" Gaara asked. His emotions were masked once more, the other two looked upset. Gaara's eyes locked on to Hiei's.

"Hmm, what your beast says is true there is old blood on my soul. However none of it was human, but others of my kind." Hiei stated. Gaara took a step toward the Barrier.

"And do you intend to start killing them now?" Gaara asked. Hiei chuckled at the question.

"No, I spent the last few years trying to keep the human world safe. I have no wish to kill humans." Hiei answered. Gaara stared into Hiei's eyes. They were hard, but Gaara saw himself. This demon, was telling the truth, Gaara could feel it. And as crazy as Shukaku may be, the beast would never lie to Gaara, not when it could put him in danger. Shukaku was more focused on saving and preserving his own self. And if what Shukaku says is true, then even if they tried, they would be unable to take this demon down.

"Then, so long as you swear not to attack the humans of my village, I would welcome you to stay within its walls. It is better than staying in this cave." Gaara offered. The other two humans eyes widened in shock.

"Gaara, he is a stranger, and a demon, how could you even think of leading him to the village?" Temari hissed out at Gaara.

"Yeah, Gaara, how do we know we can trust him?" The other Human boy asked. Gaara let a brief smile cross his features.

"Yes, I am sure that this is the right choice." Gaara said, His eyes still locked with Hiei. Hiei smirked a bit, and brought his plum up to his mouth, biting into the flesh.

"I give you my word that I will not to kill any of your humans." Hiei promised, he dipped his finger in to the blood, and scribbled out the warding for the keiki barrier. His blood destroyed the barrier. He brought his palm up to his mouth and licked the blood from the small bite. Using his Youki and saliva to heal the cut.

Gaara nodded his head, the deal being made. He then turned and took off down the side of the mountain, followed by the other two humans. Hiei was surprised at their speed. It was quicker than normal humans, not as quick as Hiei, however impressive none the less. Hiei followed them down the mountain, matching pass with them. They seemed to almost glide across the desert at their speed. They ran at this speed for about a half hour, before Hiei saw the tall cliffs come into view. Then he realized that it was not tall cliffs, but a large wall. A wall that he could only assumed, was surrounding the village that they were heading to.

**Please Review to the story! Tell me what ya think?**


End file.
